1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to retaining systems, and more particularly to retaining systems for Resistance Temperature Detectors (RTDs), for example RTDs placed in bores.
2. Description of Related Art
RTDs and other sensors are commonly placed in bores under high temperature conditions and used to measure temperature. For example, in systems using RTDs, the RTD can be retained in a given bore against vibratory loads to ensure that the sensing portion is aligned correctly with the target bore. Traditionally, this is accomplished with an uncontained cylindrical rubber sponge and seal rings, e.g. o-rings. This tends to lead to undue stress placed on the wire bundle under certain conditions, which in turn can lead to increased maintenance. Many common sensors and systems, such as RTDs, are sensitive to errors introduced due to the effects on the wire bundle, such as short circuits.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for systems and methods that allow for improved sensor retaining systems. There also remains a need in the art for such systems and methods that are easy to make and use. The present invention provides a solution for these problems.